


The First of Many

by chrissy_sky



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ficlet, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/pseuds/chrissy_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Riku takes his best friend Sora with him to a remote family cabin, so they can be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First of Many

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill for my anon(s!): “I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately. - Kingdom Hearts
> 
> This is a prelude to a much larger story we're working on. It's very much in line with traditional fairy tales with some modern twists. I just decided, hey, want not. So here's a tiny preview of the 13 Castles universe.

-

Even though he lived at the palace, Sora looked at the small hunting cabin like it was a castle in its own right. 

"Small?" Sora stared at him. "This is _not_ small. You should've seen the little shack Cloud and I used to live in."

Riku felt a stab of guilt, as he always did, whenever Sora mentioned his poor upbringing. Things were not quite so misfortunate anymore, not since the fateful day that Sora's big brother saved Riku's, and they came to live at the palace. Sephiroth had taken a shine to the small blond, as Riku had taken to Sora. 

So no matter how inexplicable it was or how it wasn't his fault, Riku still hurt to think about Sora suffering at all in his life. Even if Sora lived in his home as a servant, Riku tried his best to make sure the other boy never felt that way. He was only the youngest prince and no one really cared if he gave his 'playmate' any special attention. 

Hence why it was only the two of them to make this trip to the cottage. Besides, between them, he and Sora had enough magic to protect themselves, so it was not as though they needed and entourage. 

"Besides," Sora said impishly, "for a little while, we can pretend it's only ours." 

Riku smiled at the gleaming look in Sora's eyes. "How is that different from our chambers at home?"

"We don't have our own kitchen," Sora answered, giving a little twirl with his arms spread around the small space.

Riku sat a pack of provisions down on the floor in the space, stowing food into the magicked ice box. "It'll suffice for a few days. I much prefer the one at home."

"We have cooks at home. Here, we can cook for ourselves. I can cook for you."

Riku was amused, not seeing the appeal. "You know Cook would probably let you, if you wanted."

"Cid would never let me in _his_ kitchen, Riku. He'd be afraid I'd blow it up."

"You wouldn't. Probably."

" _Probably_?"

Riku laughed at Sora's slightly offended look. "This weekend will be the true test of your cooking skills, then."

Sora rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. "I'll show you!"

Riku laughed as Sora chased him around the space of the kitchen and living area, until he allowed the smaller boy to tackle him to the floor, thankfully carpeted with seating pillows and a fur rug. He tickled Sora's sides, pleased when his friend squirmed and laughed beneath him. 

He stopped to allow Sora a chance to breathe, and that's when the little brunet struck. He tugged Riku's face down until their lips met shyly, a soft brush of velvety skin. 

Riku hummed and as he sat up, noted that Sora's face was bright red. "Hm?"

"Sorry," Sora whispered in a rush, "I guess I got carried away, with us playing house like this."

Riku was amused. "Is that why cooking for me is suddenly so important?"

Sora nodded silently, eyelashes fluttering with unusual shyness for him.

Riku hummed again and pressed another light kiss to Sora's mouth, earning another kiss from him. "Hey. You don't have to apologize. Especially since I brought you here to ask you to marry me."

Sora gaped at him. "What." It was less of a question and more a statement of surprise.

The silver haired prince grinned down at his friend. "Not my smoothest line ever but you're remarkably thick sometimes."

Sora pouted and interrupted him. "It's not my fault, Squall didn't say that hitting the magic crystal wouldn't fix it."

"Hitting things usually doesn't fix them, Sora," Riku replied, kissing him softly on his perky nose before he continued where he left off. "My hints just weren't doing it, so I decided I should be straightforward instead." Riku twisted around to pull the little ring box out of his pocket. He pulled the lid open to show the ring to its intended recipient. "This was the engagement ring my father gave to my mother. Apparently he wanted to prove his worthiness and fought an evil dragon named Hojo for it and got possessed by a demon… It's quite the story."

Sora's wide eyes were fixated on the silver and diamond band. "It's so pretty… Wait, so you _love me_?"

"I've told you I love you since we were five, Sora."

"But we were five! That doesn't count."

"Yes, it does," Riku said confidently. 

"Riku!" 

"Yes, my love?" Riku kissed his nose again. 

Sora sighed and leaned back against the soft white fur rug. 

Riku lightly tugged the ring from the box and held it out to Sora. He didn't exactly feel nervous about Sora not immediately wanting the ring, because he hadn't thought too far beyond asking Sora to be his royal consort. 

He traced the silver band lightly over Sora's round cheek. "There's an old tradition that states that it's my right to propose to you as many times as I wish." 

Relaxing at last, Sora smiled. "Is that so?"

"Mm-hm. In many locations." Riku pressed a kiss on Sora's jawline, feeling a thrill at being able to do this. At least, Sora hadn't punched him in the jaw yet, so he took it as a sign that he was right after all. "I could take you across the country and propose to you at the great waterfalls, magical ponds, rainbow hills…"

Sora snorted in amusement. "All places that one or both of us could be kidnapped by dark creatures?"

"You'll protect me," Riku said confidently. "As I'll protect you."

"Of course we will!" Sora smiled fondly, cheeks flushed. He slowly reached for the ring and took it into his hand. "Just saying. A toadstool ring isn't the most romantic place for you to pick."

"Alright. So maybe not in places like that. I'll think of something else."

Sora smiled shyly and slid the ring onto his finger. "Okay, Riku. As my prince commands."

Pleased, Riku kissed his mouth again. "Good. I'll live every day to make sure you don't regret it."

Sora kissed back shyly. "Me too. I love you, Riku."

"I know. You've told me every day since we were five."

"Riku! That doesn't count!" 


End file.
